


Ash

by Deccaboo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccaboo/pseuds/Deccaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at Asylum '08, while waiting in a queue to get tickets for Jim Beaver's coffee lounge. It was based on Chad Lindberg's quote from his Saturday stage talk;</p><p>
  <i>"I think Ash was way too smart to be burnt at the roadhouse."</i>
</p><p>So began my re-obsession with the character of Ash and how truly awesome he really is and how way too smart he is to be burnt at the roadhouse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyvon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bunnyvon).



> I wrote this at Asylum '08, while waiting in a queue to get tickets for Jim Beaver's coffee lounge. It was based on Chad Lindberg's quote from his Saturday stage talk;
> 
> _"I think Ash was way too smart to be burnt at the roadhouse."_
> 
> So began my re-obsession with the character of Ash and how truly awesome he really is and how way too smart he is to be burnt at the roadhouse.

He was two miles away when the blast hit. The watch was a plant, he'd given it to the next admirer, and he felt a little sting of guilt about leaving these men to die, but at least he'd fobbed Ellen off with a story about needing more pretzels for the bar.

He stole a Jeep from the rough parking lot and squealed away from the Roadhouse, the acrid rubber smell clinging to the seats and the belt and his hair and he didn't stop driving until the dying sun bled over his white-knuckled hands and the stench of burning rubber and flesh got too much, flooding his senses.

He rooted around in the glovebox and found a fishing knife. Grabbing hanks of his hair, he hacked and hacked, throwing chunks out of the window, hacking until the stench was less strong, but his stomach roiled, full of guilt and he stared at the darkening sky, with dull stars like flecks of ash.


End file.
